World Of Magic
by LauraMckane1994
Summary: Looking at her you would think Olivia is a normal 17 year old girl with no worries, how wrong you are. When the nightmares come looking to destroy the world, Olivia is the key. Key to destruction and suffering. Will Olivia and her protectors be able to save it? Or will the world crumble and fall.
1. Chapter 1

**I am destruction.**

**The world lies in my blood.**

**The key to open the gate of destruction**.

My name is Olivia I have Green eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin. My mother always told me I was beautiful, but how can someone who can cause so much pain and suffering be called anything near to beautiful?

Nothing more but a 17 year old girl trying to make her way in busy new York, my life revolves around magic. My twin sister Rebecca who has bright blonde hair and the same green eyes often holds me when the nightmares come.

The nightmares. Sometimes they take over, they make me see things of torture or violence. They show me people who call out my name and die saying it.

Iv always known I was special, since mother told me what they would do to me if they found me. They would cut me and use me for the end of the world.

Witches are real, every nightmare you ran under your bed hiding from, are real. Olivia wished she could be oblivious just like a normal person would and shut the real world out. It was far too late for that now.

Been on the run since I was 6 years old. Mother was killed when I was 14 I saw it. My nightmares showed me, how they tortured her to madness and drove her insane, to then end her when she was of no use.

I am a witch. I do things no normal people should, anything I want, reading peoples minds, throwing people with my mind, changing the weather, to been able to do more deadly things such as killing people with a touch of my finger. I can do anything.

Rebecca was a witch, she couldn't do everything I could she was limited. I wish I could walk outside without a care in the world, not be able to hear what people think about you or hated you for, even more so if they just wanted to get in your pants.

Never be able to have a relationship, in worry you might be the cause of their death.

I remain a secret, so that the nightmares don't find me.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Olivia?!"_ Banging on my door comes with a high pitched voice.

"_OLIVIA GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BOOT THIS DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU!"_ Rebecca shouting from outside the door banging on it furiously with what Olivia can only imagine her fist's.

"_Alright, I'm up, Jesus don't break my door down!"_ Olivia said sitting up in bed.

"_Open the door, I want to make sure your out of bed!"_ Rebecca was a very demanding person, often pissed Olivia off. Olivia was the oldest and here her little sister is pushing her about.

Olivia sighed and made her way to the door, after unlocking it and throwing it open to give her sister the death glare, she noticed Rebecca was already in her cheerleading uniform, ready for school.

Yeah I know, I know, typical cheerleaders. It was nice, to be able to do something normal to dance and sing with other girls your age and not have to worry about anybody pointing you out.

"_How is it your ready? What time is it?!"_ Olivia turned to look at the clock panicking.

"_don't worry its Half six you have 1 hour and 30 minutes to get ready for school_." A big grin on her face knowing.

"_YOU WOKE ME UP AT HALF SIX?!"_ She glared at her sister

"_Yep-p-p-p"_ Popping the p over and over

"_what time did you get up?"_ How does she get out of bed so early? Olivia thought to herself.

"_6! I like to make sure I'm up and ready to bug you to hurry the hell up and get ready"_

"_Alright, now that you have woke me up so early you could at least go make me a cup of tea"_ Olivia turned to her sister with a look of pleading in her eyes.

"_Alright"_ Rebecca snapped her fingers and there it was, a steaming hot cup of tea in her hands "_Two sugars, not a lot of milk_"

"_You could have gone into the kitchen and made me a cup of tea, using magic for that is just a-"_ Olivia was then cut off by her sister

"_A what? a waste? maybe to you Liv, but I'm not afraid to use what god gave me, in any way"_ She winked and turned away putting the tea on the side and walking out the door

"_Get ready, hurry up"_ She slammed the door leaving Olivia staring after her.

Its not that I didn't like to use my powers, it was more I felt like I shouldn't, they were dangerous?

Groaning and taking a sip of her tea, she decided to get ready.

Her cheerleading uniform was short, white and green which suited Olivia's eye's and made them stand out, her naturally curly messy hair was been straightened. Just a bit of blush and mascara and don't forget the eye liner, she was done.

Then in her head came shouting 'HURRY THE FUCK UP!'

Sigh. The might reading, Rebecca used it to her advantage whenever she got bored or couldn't be bothered saying things out loud.

Going out of her room, she entered the kitchen. Their flat wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. They paid the rent with 'magic money' which Rebecca said was necessary.

Where would we be without it though.

Grabbing my car keys and bag I found Rebecca sitting in the living room reading her book.

"_Its only 7? Why are we going so early?"_ At this Rebecca stood up and walked to Olivia

"_I wanted to go get some breakfast from Sue's Diner. I'm hungry and need a coffee so can we please just go?"_ She said tapping her foot impatiently

"_don't tap you foot at me Rebecca Mayfair or ill rip it off!"_ I said turning away and storming towards the flat doors. Rebecca trailing after me with a scowl on her face.

Entering the diner the smell of pancakes and bacon made my stomach turn. Ummm.

Rebecca looked the same, like she was ready to eat the whole restaurant down.

Sitting at the table a woman with short spikey blonde hair came up to get the orders.

"_Ill have the pancakes and syrup, Olivia?"_ Rebecca tried grabbing my attention, but my mind was somewhere else.

The Three boys sitting down three tables away.

One with reddish hair and what Olivia could see he had brown eyes, muscles to die for, another with Blondie brownie hair, green eyes and yet again muscles to die for, but it was the third one who captured Olivia's attention, he had black hair, not long but not short either and bright blue eyes, his muscles bigger than the other two men rippling through his white t-shirt, Olivia had been so distracted figuring the three men out she didn't notice when bright blue eye's met her bright green ones.

"_OLIVIA?!"_ shouting caught Olivia's attention when she looked back at her sister

"_What?!"_ Olivia snapped, for god sakes she had been trying to work the men out.

"_Jesus Christ Olivia snap out of it, what do you want for breakfast?!"_ Olivia turned to see the waitress looking down at her impatiently

"_Pancakes and butter please_" The waitress wrote our orders down and then went to the boys table.

"_What the hell is the matter with you?! what's got your knickers in a twist?"_ Olivia then saw all three boys looking at her and flinched.

'The three boys behind you, three tables away. There's something off about them, they keep staring at me like they know, like they know who I am' I spoke inside Rebecca's head because this is not something you say out loud.

Rebecca's head snapped up as soon as I said this and turned to look at the men. After a quick look she turned her head back round to face me panic clear in her eye's

'read their minds, see if they do?' A voice came through, I looked at my sister nodded and then turned to stare at the boys.

I don't have to stare at a person to read their thoughts but I wanted to see his bright blue eye's again. They had me captured.

'Could it be her, have we found the right one?' The one with red hair was thinking

'She's alright looking, even more the pretty blonde in front' the one with Blondie brown hair thought.

'I know its you, I know who you are' The last one came blinding through like a crash of lightening.

Her eye's met soft blue ones, with a smirk he leaned back in his chair.

'Your glowing, I knew it was you straight away, your reading my mind right now, those green eyes can see' 

"_WELL?!"_ Rebecca said out loud.

_"We need to go now!"_ She must have seen the panic in my eyes and she dragged me out of Sue's diner and to the car.

The last thing she heard was 'I will find you again.' In her mind. The boy with the unforgettable eyes.


End file.
